


you’re a liar and a cheat (and i wouldn’t have you any other way)

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Tumblr: hansencestadvent, with added bonus not posted to the advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Herc got involved with Scott, he didn't know it involved a whole other person that pointedly wasn't Scott. Her name was Angela, and if Herc weren’t already down on his knees, he would get down on them for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’re a liar and a cheat (and i wouldn’t have you any other way)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an au that started in [prompt 1+4 of my drabble series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1985589/chapters/5215835) that I highly suggest you to read before this, it would fill in a lot of how Herc and Scott met.
> 
> Initially written for the prompt: [_My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back_](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/101021230029/awkward-first-meetings-aus) that quickly ran away from me, this remains in the bonus and was not posted on the Hansencest Advent. 
> 
> Dedicated to atomeek because if she can’t have a real cat, a fictional cat will have to do.

When Herc got involved with Scott, he didn't know it involved a whole other person that pointedly _wasn't_ Scott.

Her name was Angela, and if Herc weren’t already down on his knees, he would get down on them for her. She was the girl he was going to marry. She was the girl he was going to have a family with.

And the dick just inches from his mouth? That could most definitely wait.

 

“Where the _fuck_ is my cat?”

There was no precursor to that, no knocking, no banging, not even a key turning in the lock.

“Hey Ange.”

There was also something very concerning with how easy Scott returned her greeting, lifting the hand he had against the back of Herc’s neck as he gave her a short wave.

“Where the fuck is Lucky, Scott?”

She had a hoodie with their university’s logo across the front, and even with the distance, Herc could see the bits of cat hair stuck against the black fabric. (The distinct lack of it on Scott’s was really indication enough, but he didn’t know much about cats, he had only helped Scott sneak the cat in.)

And he didn’t know how she knew, but oh, she most definitely did.

"Did he tell you Lucky's _his_ cat?"

Herc nodded, gesturing to the exotic shorthair curled up in his opened gym bag, and the way Lucky lifted his massive pancake face at the sound of his rightful owner’s voice in proximity was really indication enough.

“You’re unbelievable, Scott.”

When she walked in, she didn’t even bother with closing the door behind her, just left the light in the hallway to flood into the dim dorm room. Half a step from his bag on the floor, she pulled back, looked at him and extended a hand.

Sitting back on his heels, Herc could only take her hand, shake her hand, and have her see his face in the light that wasn’t from Scott’s lamp pushed against the windowsill.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Angela.”

The way she sighed, not asking for his name in returned, Herc could tell she pitied him just as much as she pitied herself. And there was no doubt that pity did not extend to Scott, who still hadn’t tucked himself back inside his pants.

“My boyfriend’s bad news, I never learn, and he also needs to stop using my cat to get laid.” Angela lifted Lucky from his bag.

And it was only then that Scott spoke again, "In my defense, you broke up with me yesterday."

"And in my defense, you broke into my room to steal my cat."

" _Our_ cat."

"Oh my fucking god, Scott, shared custody is not a _thing_."

"I should leave." Herc stood up to grab his gym bag, only to have Angela land a hand on his shoulder, keeping him still. She turned her glare from Scott to him, and the second that it took for her glare to soften, she already had him officially in love with her.

"Sit the fuck down and get back to it, I'm leaving."

Not that he could tell her exactly that, not when she ignored his protest of _I don't think I can get it up_.

With her at the door, her cat in her arms, and Scott finally zipped back inside his shorts, the last thing on Herc’s mind was still not the single thought that this would make quite the _how we met_ story two months down the line.

 

When Herc got involved with Angela, he knew exactly that it involved a whole other person that wasn’t Ange.

His name was Scott, and he had cheated to get his name (swiped his student card from his back pocket instead of asking for _Hercules_ like a normal person). He also lied to him to get him into his dorm, made him an accomplice to sneaking a cat into the complex that pointedly did not allow for pets.

A cat that Herc learned wasn’t even _his_ when he was already down on his knees, mouth inches from the latex condom Scott had just rolled on.

But that was also two months ago.

 

Not much had changed.

Angela and Scott were still trying to call it off between themselves every other week but for Herc, the routine of that had settled. She was fire, he was oil and they got on even if it was a literal house on fire.

It was just how they worked, and it had worked for the two of them for the two years before Herc even came close to the picture.

And what a picture the three of them made now.

When Scott would drag him in for a kiss while Herc was holding Angela’s hand in full view of the entire campus, slipping his tongue in when Herc least expected. The two of them (his girlfriend and his boyfriend) would laugh at the way he flushed red with their attention, drawing eyes when Angela just pulled Scott down for a quick peck before she waved him off to a class the two of them knew he wasn’t going to go.

And it was just that, neither of them would say it but Herc was their house.

He was the one that would sit out of their arguments, with Lucky pillowed against his chest and his phone inches from his face. Playing another game that had music ringing in the silence when Angela had her hands clenched into fists and Scott was finally showing an emotion that wasn’t just another version of that same charming grin he pulled on everyone else.

Herc was also the one that would get Angela to pick Lucky up from his chest when she’s ready to break a lamp or two, giving Scott an out while he dragged Angela on to the bed with him.

“…Why aren’t you mad, Herc?”

With the way she would ask him, Herc wasn’t entirely sure whether he should be pulling out a wet wipe like they would do when Lucky’s tear ducts were blocked again. With his pancake face, the cat liked rub the dampness on any one of the three of them closest to him.

Herc would let her pull her cat close, her face half hidden in the fur, and then he would tell her what they both knew. “Because Scotty’s a dumbfuck who is still trying to figure out how good he’s got it with us.”

Angela raised an eyebrow at him, and he knew her as well as she knew him at this point, and this, well, this was just another thing they both knew.

“Also, I’m not about to give up that dick.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” And he might’ve been rolling his eyes but she was also grinning again. “Now, go get that dumbfuck out here before I can’t get the stink of his cigarettes out of my bathroom.”

She nudged him until he sat up, and waved him off when he swung his legs off her bed. By the time Herc made it to Ange’s closed bathroom door, he could hear the music from the game on his phone pinging from where his girlfriend had just won the level he’d been stuck on.

If he bothered with keeping count, it would always be one down, one to go when it came to Ange and Scotty.

Herc didn’t knocked, just opened the bathroom door to Scott stubbing out a second cigarette butt in Angela’s sink.

“She’s not mad.”

“That’s what she always says, ‘Le.”

This was when Herc raised an eyebrow, extending a hand out, and he had to wait a couple of seconds but Scott was giving up his pack of cigarettes, dropping it into his opened palm.

And it was a sign as good as any.

“She didn’t mind you.” Scott said, and Herc didn’t know whether he should be mad at that argument. But he also knew Scott was a work in progress, waited another two seconds before he tacked on in haste, “I meant that in a good way.”

“I know,” Herc didn’t know whether love was a word any one of them would use for each other but they were still together, and that meant something for each of them. He tugged Scott to his feet, off of Angela’s toilet and towards the door, “Ange might like me but I doubt she’s up for a relationship with the entire football team.”

The way Scott slowly grinned in response just had Herc rolling his eyes.

He didn’t know how much Scott learned from this conversation but he had a feeling they were always going to be three steps forward, two steps back.

Still, they were going ahead, further than any one of them could go alone.

 

 

Bonus:

Angela is unlocking her dorm room, telling Herc about the group project that has her ready to rip her hair out when they both hear something that sounds a lot like a body hitting the wall.

She looks at him, and if there is steel in her voice and a fire in her eyes, well, there is only so much a girl can take.

“If this is a repeat of what happened with you, I’m going to rip him a new asshole.”

“I’m sure, it’s nothing,” Herc starts, putting a hand down on the crook of her arm because the lock is turning and this is about the quickest way he can stop Ange if she decides blood on her carpet is worth it. “Scotty’s—”

Scott is running around her room without a shred of decency for the neighbors.

“I’m sure Scott’s got an explanation for this one.” Herc finishes at the sight of Scott, bare arsed except for a pair of socks he’s still got on. At least this time, there isn’t a fourth party in the room. There’s just Lucky making a break for the door and Herc leaning down to scoop him up on reflex alone.

Cat and underpants and all in hand.

He blinks. “Um.”

“Lucky likes me?” Scott offers, one hand still holding the laser pointer they have in place of a cat toy.

Angela just shakes her head before she is tugging Scott’s briefs from Lucky and throwing it back across the room at her boyfriend standing in front of the windows with his pale, freckled arse glowing in the sun. Her other boyfriend is still standing next to her with her cat purring into his arms, Angela figures there are worse things to come back to.

 

XXX Kuro

**Author's Note:**

> Credits of 'Le goes to [SublimeDiscordance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/pseuds/SublimeDiscordance) as always :))


End file.
